Tentativa e erro
by BabyBlue55
Summary: Ela me largou. É isso mesmo. Haruno Sakura me deixou - Sasuke Uchiha - para me virar sozinho. É um mundo assustador lá fora, sozinho. É por isso que eu vou fazer de tudo para reconquistá-la. Não importa o que. "Oi, teme, acho que acabei de ver sua dignidade saindo pela porta."
1. Chapter 1

**Eu sei faz tempo que voces nao me veem, mas aconteceu muito coisa nesse periodo, mas fico feliz de ter voltado  
**

**Ps: ahh e quando a "Não mais" ela vai ficar parada ja que parece que a autora desistiu da fic :/, ja faz mais de um ano que ela não posta nenhum capitulo, fiquei triste com isso tambem, adorava a historia  
**

******Bem se divirtam com essa, ela ja esta completa e eu ja tenho alguns capitulos prontos**  


**Operação: Ganhar Sakura de volta – Prologo**

"Se você não esta feliz no relacionamento, acabe. Sakura, é bem simples." Claro que esse conselho vinha de Ino, conhecida também como uma das mais lindas, charmosas e extrovertidas garotas no mundo. Mas ela é minha melhor amiga, nada mais natural dela dizer isso.

"Sim, mas ele..."

"Não vale o esforço, isso sim. Você merece um homem que irá te tratar bem, talvez um que realmente reconheça sua existência. Não um peso morto, frio, não romântico idiota que..."

"Mas eu amo ele." É sempre isso. Não importa o quão miserável isso for, eu nunca o deixo. Porque isso é amor, pelo menos, eu acho que é. E não o tê-lo significaria não ter a pessoa que eu deixei se tornar meu mundo.

"Sakura..." Ela olha para mim com tanta pena, que me faz sentir envergonhada.

"Eu sei, eu sei, sou uma estupida garota esperançosa. Mas eu só quero que as coisas funcionem..."

"Ele não é seu príncipe encantado, anjo, só um estupido garoto que não tinha o direito de roubar seu coração."

"Ino, eu amo..."

"E se ele não te amar?"

Essas palavras perfuram meu coração. Apesar do que nós passamos, apesar de todas as lutas, as lágrimas, a dor ... Ele me ama. Ele tinha que me amar. Ele disse isso.

"Ele me prometeu ..."

"Quantas vezes ele te prometeu? Toda vez ele fode tudo, é sempre 'eu prometo que vou mudar' ou 'esta é a ultima vez'. Sakura, acorda, por favor... Você esta apaixonada por um sonho, não por quem ele realmente é."

Eu rompi em lagrimas, porque o que eu sempre soube finalmente se tornou realidade. Não importa o que eu me fizesse tentar acreditar, sempre havia aquela voz irritante me dizendo para desistir. Era a hora de parar de mentir, a todos, mas o mais importante para eu mesma.

Minhas mãos se atrapalharam com meu telefone. Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso dessa maneira, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Olhando para trás, as partes mais importantes do nosso relacionamento aconteceram através de textos e mensagens instantâneas. O pensamento só me fez chorar ainda mais.

Ino me abraçou novamente. "Sakura, se isso te faz ficar assim, não faça."

Mas eu tinha. Meus olhos estavam abertos, minha mente definida. Mesmo que meu coração estivesse gritando em protesto, eu sabia o que tinha que ser feito.

Com dedos trêmulos, eu digitei a mensagem que quebrou meu coração e cortou todos os laços com o garoto para quem eu tinha proclamado todo meu coração.

_Para: Sasuke_

_É isso. Não posso mais fazer isso, sasuke. Sinto muito._

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Viram? Nem demorei muito, espero que gostem desse capitulo.**

_De: Sasuke (:_

_Quer sair comigo?_

Meu coração literalmente parou. Ok, não realmente, mas é sério! Ignorando que isso é uma maldita mensagem de texto e ainda é três da manhã e minha cabeça ainda dói por ter acordado, eu estou no céu. Porque Uchiha-maldito-Sasuke acaba de me pedir pra sair. Eu! O que significa que a previsão de Ino, de nós ficarmos juntos, namorarmos durante o ensino médio e universidade, nos casarmos e ter pequenos filhos tão lindos quanto o sasuke, esta sendo posto em prática. Então mesmo que eu seja estranha e totalmente não o mereça, essa é uma chance de uma vez na vida e eu não vou a deixar passar.

_Para: Sasuke_

_É claro. (: _

Uma semana. Esse foi o tempo que passou desde que ela enviou aquela mensagem. E eu realmente não entendo. Isso não é típico da Sakura. Não houve um raciocínio demorado. Não houve uma desculpa. Nenhum pedido de 'sejamos apenas amigos'. Ela só cortou a corda o mais rápido o possível.

Eu admito... Nunca imaginei isso acontecendo. As coisas estavam indo bem. Nós éramos felizes. Pelo menos eu pensava assim. Aparentemente, esse não era o caso. Para ser honesto, eu esperava que ela mandasse na manha seguinte uma mensagem dizendo o quanto ela se arrependia daquela decisão, o quanto ela queria que voltássemos, o quanto ela queria um 'nós'.

Mas não houve nada. E eu nunca vou admitir isso pra ninguém...mas isso me mata.

Ela foi...tudo. E agora ela se foi. Eu errei, era por isso que geralmente brigávamos. Mas o que ela não sabia não era para machuca-la. Ela nunca deveria descobrir.

Duas semanas. É muito estranho meu celular não vibrar a cada minuto com mensagens dela. Eu realmente deveria apagar o numero dela. Então, talvez eu parasse de ter a ideia de mandar mensagem para ela.

Pelo amor de Deus, ela me largou. Eu. Uchiha Sasuke, sendo largado pela garota dos meus...não realmente sonhos. A garota que tinha meu coração, no entanto. Mas tanto faz. Eu já esqueci. Isso é historia. Eu posso seguir em frente.

Três semanas. Ela nem sequer olha para mim quando passamos pelo corredor. Sempre que fazemos contato com os olhos, ela se vira tão rapidamente, como ela estivesse enojada de ver minha cara. Ok, eu menti. Definitivamente eu não a esqueci. Eu preciso dela. Eu não sei o que fiz para terminamos, mas eu preciso dela de volta na minha vida. Tch. Isso soa tão desesperado e necessitado. Mas é a verdade. Tão maldita verdade.

Mas se eu vou tê-la de volta, vou precisar de ajuda. De alguém que conheço há muito tempo. Alguém bom com planos. Alguém capaz de me fazer entrar na mente dela.

O que me deixa uma escolha... e eu realmente não quero ir por esse caminho, mas não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo. Além da minha dignidade, é claro.

O telefone toca. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Talvez ela esteja bloqueando as minhas chamadas. Ou ela esta ocupada fazendo seu cabelo. Três vezes. Ou as unhas ou alguma coisa feminina. Eu deveria desligar e esquece-la. Realmente... basta desligar o maldito telefone. Certo... agora.

"O que você quer?"

Eu realmente odeio as garotas. Quero dizer, realmente. Elas são tão irritantes. Mas essa em particular deve ser a mais chata do planeta.

"Com licença, mas eu te fiz uma pergunta, idiota. Não tem outra coisa como um identificador de chamadas e eu sei que é você por isso nem pense em desligar. Na verdade, sinta-se a vontade para fazer isso. E depois que você fizer isso, vá empurrar essa sua cabeça bunda de galinha no forno. Ou melhor, eu espero que sua bolas apodreçam. Lenta e dolorosamente na verdade..."

Viu?

"Eu aposto que você não esta me ouvindo. Eu não sei por que você me ligou, e estamos no telefone faz 5 minutos. 5 minutos que eu poderia estar fazendo algo de útil. Quer dizer eu poderia ter acabado de ganhar aquela oferta no eBay, daqueles sapatos maravilhosos que eu queria-"

"Yamanaka. Preciso da sua ajuda." Uchihas não devem pedir ajuda. Especialmente não de loiras dos olhos claros que odeiam nossas entranhas com uma paixão ardente.

"Oh, e para que o grande e poderoso Uchiha precisaria da minha ajuda?" Sim, sem duvida uma chata. " Porque, francamente, o seu coração gelado e aquele poste gigante enfiado na tua bunda é uma ideia muito desagradável. Quero dizer, porque eu deveria que partiu o maldito coração da minha melhor amiga milhões de vezes, e de novo, e de novo..."

"Eu que arrumar isso"

"Então vá em frente, seu imbecil."

"...Eu não sei como."

"Da o teu jeito! Quero dizer, vocês estão juntos por quase 2 anos, 2 malditos anos, Uchiha, e você nem sabe como falar com ela. Você nem ao menos sabe quantas vezes ela já chorou por você. Será que ela realmente significou alguma coisa? Ou ela só foi um bom pedaço de bunda? Porque, francamente, eu não vou deixar você arruinar o que sobrou dos sonhos e esperanças dela. Você trata ela como um nada, como se ela não valesse absolutamente nada e agora você espera que ela volte voando para você? Quero dizer, sério, que diabos? Então se o seu estupido ego foi danificado, porque ei, você foi largado, então eu não ligo para você..."

"Porra Yamanaka, me escuta. Eu não sei o que você pensa que isso é, mas eu sinto a maldita falta dela. E me mata saber que ela não esta mais por perto. Eu sou um pedaço de merda, um babaca, um imbecil, o que você quiser me chamar, mas eu preciso dela. E eu estou te pedindo ajuda para me ajudar a recupera-la."

Aquilo finalmente fez com que ela calasse a boca. É verdade, essa foi a maior coisa que ela já me ouviu dizer. Eu realmente não sou bom com palavras. Ações valem mais para mim. Mas não tem outra forma de falar com essa garota senão gritando.

"Isso foi uma confissão?" Oh deus não... Chamar ela foi um maldito erro, porque agora ela vai ficar... "Uma confissão de amor eterno? De você? Oh meu deus, Uchiha, se você queria ajuda, você deveria ter dito alguma coisa logo que ligou! Isso teria poupado muito tempo! Pode dizer isso de novo, por favor? Preciso disso gravado para uma futura referencia."

"Yamanaka... eu juro por deus que eu vou desligar."

"Esfria tua cabeça, menino. Você disse que quer minha ajuda certo?"

"Ah..."

"Então isso significa que vamos jogar de acordo com as minhas regras, amigo. A partir de agora, você escuta o que eu digo, faz o que eu mando e talvez, apenas talvez, você consiga ganhar sua garota de volta. Certo?"

"Tanto faz"

"Vai se foder, Uchiha. Não finja que você não esta animado, porque eu realmente odeio você agora. E isso vai fazer um grande favor a você. Então vou perguntar de novo, entendeu?"

"Yeah. Entendi."

"Bom menino! Agora, me encontre no chafariz amanhã durante o intervalo e vamos discutir os planos da missão!"

Garotas sempre fazem de tudo uma grande coisa. Colando tudo fora de proporção. "Missão?"

"Sim senhor! Operação: Ganhar a Sakura de volta! GSV, abreviando é claro. Porque, sinceramente, vai dar um trabalhão faze-la confiar em você novamente. Quer dizer, você arruinou tudo. Mas vamos ver, vamos ver. Então! Para amanhã, vamos precisar de um notebook, café, minha linda caneta rosa, papel higiênico, fita adesiva e talvez aquelas algemas da parte traseira do seu armário. E um..."

"Obrigado." E eu desliguei. Porque ela estava ficando insuportavelmente chata.

Meu celular vibrou, sinalizando uma mensagem de texto. Meus olhos brilharam para tela, esperando que fosse da Sak...mas não.

**Mereço reviews? *-*. Não sejam más pessoas :).**


	3. A operação começou

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários que vocês deixaram, amei de coração. **

**Mais um capitulo pra vocês, espero que gostem :).**

Dois minutos de repente se transformaram em cinco. E cinco se transformaram em dez. ok, talvez eu seja um pouco obsessiva, mas e daí? É um texto. Uma maldita mensagem de texto. Comunicação instantânea é o objetivo. O que significa que as mensagens devem vir dentro de, dois minutos, cinco no máximo. Ou pelo menos, esse é o tempo que leva quando você esta falando com alguém que você realmente se preocupa...

Uma hora. Essa espera esta me matando. Não me importaria se ele dissesse algo sobre estar ocupado um pouco, mas ele para de responder no meio da conversa. E então, uma hora e vinte minutos depois, ele continua como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

_De: Sasuke_

_Yeah. Estou entediado também._

E dói. Muito.

Possivelmente a pior ideia no mundo? Concordar que a... loira psicopata me ajudasse. Esqueça possivelmente, essa foi definitivamente a pior ideia. Eu deveria saber que ela não conseguiria manter a boca dela fechada. Assim que entrei no colégio, fui atacado por outro loiro. Pelo menos eu não tinha que tentar impressionar este.

"Oi teme!" Naruto sempre tão barulhento e desagradável como sempre. Mas as pessoas gostam dele. E mesmo que eu não admita em voz alta, ele é um bom amigo. Mas ele é tão animado, desagradável, feliz demais, idiota amante de ramem. "Fazendo algum progresso na sua missão secreta para reconquistar a sakura-chan?"

"Dobe. Fique longe de mim. Agora." É exatamente por isso que eu devia ter mantido isso só para mim mesmo. Com os dois, é só uma questão de tempo até toda a escola saber.

"Isso é maneira de tratar o futuro hokage? Eu acho que não, seu bastardo." Seu grito não atrai nenhum olhar, todos já estão acostumados com a sua voz. "Sério, a Ino me falou o que aconteceu e eu acho..."

"Tch. Agora não." Os corredores estão cheinhos, como de costume, mas não posso de deixar de procurar um cabeleira rosa. Não é difícil encontra-la, ela esta segurando diversos livros e empurrando eles dentro da bolsa. Comportamento típico.

"Mas sasuke-teme é a sua vida amorosa que está em perigo!" Ele piscou para algumas meninas, que passavam por ele. "Bem na verdade, seu amor abandonou o barco há um tempo. Ele pelo menos existiu?"

Autocontrole é uma coisa que eu tenho bastante. Uchihas sempre devem ser controlados. Mas eu juro que eu poderia ter castrado esse idiota antes.

"Olha, eu não tenho tempo pra você agora." Sakura fechou seu armário e começou a andar entre os alunos para ir chegar à aula do primeiro período.

"Né teme, se você quer tanto ela de volta, porque você simplesmente não fala com ela? Quer dizer, você nunca fez isso com ela antes, talvez seja por isso que ela, bem, você sabe..."

Eu tinha pensado nisso antes, mas a Sakura é uma garota inteligente. Ela sabe o que quer, e normalmente não tem vergonha de falar sobre isso. Especialmente no nosso relacionamento, ela sempre falava sobre seus sentimentos e tudo isso. Ela chegava ser irritante algumas vezes, mas eu sempre escutei. Pelo menos, eu pensei que fiz.

"Tch. As coisas não são tão fáceis assim." Porque, sério, as coisas nunca mais foram fáceis ou simples desde que essa menina chegou.

Literatura inglesa é obrigatória, se não, ninguém iria aprendê-la. É realmente muito ruim. Mas hoje parecia que o tempo passava rapidamente. Provavelmente por causa da minha reunião com a loira no intervalo.

Mas ela é importante. Ter a melhor amiga de Sakura, como uma forma dela parar de me odiar, foi uma sábia ideia, mas isso não significa que eu vou aproveitar. Porque eu não vou. Não mesmo.

A escola é construída em forma de U com um pátio no meio. Espero cinco minutos depois de a campa tocar e vou de encontro com a Yamanaka. Ela é conhecida por ser atrasada e de forma alguma eu iria ficar esperando por ela.

"Uchiha!" Ela grita para mim, resmungando depois quando eu não respondo. Sakura sempre gritava- talvez seja uma coisa de garotas. "Você sabe, normalmente, quando uma pessoa cumprimenta alguém, esse alguém cumprimenta de volta e pergunta -como você esta?.- Ou algo como -você esta bonita.- Ou ate mesmo -é tão legal você ter tirando um tempo para me ajudar a voltar com a melhor garota que eu encontrei na minha vida, que eu deixei escapar porque sou o maior babaca.- você sabe?"

Eu vou repetir pela enésima vez- ela é um problema. "Basta falar logo. Por favor."

Embora eu perceba que ela quer reclamar mais um pouco, ela –pela primeira vez- mantém a boca fechada. Só para dar no lugar o sorriso mais malicioso o possível.

"Uchiha Sasuke". Ela puxa um caderno roxo de sua bolsa e começa a folhear as páginas. "Você, o senhor, totalmente fodido. Agora, como você parece muito constipado emocionalmente, eu pensei que você iria precisar de mais ajuda do que a pessoa normal para resolver as coisas nessa cabeçinha que você tem. Então, aqui", ela empurrou o livro em meu rosto ", é como você vai consertar isso!"

Operação: Ganhar Sakura de volta.

1. Cortejá-la. Sério mesmo. Tudo. Flores, chocolates, bichos de pelúcia. Voce vai fazer isso para ela.

2. Serenata. Estou falando sério. Você não pode ser um cantor horrível (e se você for -! HaHa) e toda menina gosta de uma canção de amor.

3. Aquelas três palavras. Demonstrações públicas de afeto. Mãos entrelaçadas, se abraçando, beijando, todas aquelas coisas malditas de casais que você nunca fez na frente de ninguém.

4. Perder a atitude. Sério, as meninas são as vacas. Você não precisa ser uma também.

5. Romance, romance, romance. Você realmente não pode ser tão sem noção. Assim como, um piquenique no parque. Ou uma maratona de filmes com uma mega quantidade de afagos, beijos e abraços. Ou fogos de artifício sobre o telhado. Esculpir seus nomes em árvores. Ou o nome dela tatuado na sua bunda. Eu não sei. Droga, APENAS FAÇA ALGO!

"Olha, Uchiha, eu não me importo se isso é demais para seus padrões esnobes. Ou se você acha que é degradante, ou o que seja. Você fodeu as coisas completamente, e assim você vai seguir todas as palavras até você conseguir resolver . Entendido? bom! Porque, deixe-me te dizer, temos muito trabalho para fazer. Vamos começar agora. Finja que eu sou Sakura, ok? Agora, o que o seu instinto está te dizendo para fazer primeiro? Talvez voce posso tentar a Regra número quatro, porque - "

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

Seus olhos se apertaram e parece que ela vai me bater qualquer segundo. Seu temperamento é tão pequeno - se não menor - do que o da Sakura. Talvez isso seja outra coisa de menina. "Como é que é? Seu imbeci! Você me ligou para pedir ajuda e agora esta dando pra trás? Eu acho que não! Eu passei por todo este problema para você Uchiha - Você interrompeu Pretty Little Liars - e eu não vou deixar você desistir! Você queria ajuda, então você está recebendo isso, amigo. "

Ela está praticamente gritando, o que, consequentemente, está chamando muita atenção. Isso realmente não é como eu imaginava que seria. "Eu sei. Mas eu não posso fazê-lo à sua maneira." É como se eu tivesse tido uma epifania.

"E por que não?"

"Porque se eu me tornar uma versão de um maldito cara perfeito, seria uma mentira. E eu estou cansado de mentir para ela."

Ela pisca como se esta fosse uma revelação totalmente nova. "Então ... por que você se preocupou em pedir a minha ajuda?"

"Tch. Sem você me odiando isso provavelmente aumentaria minhas chances, você não acha?"

Ela só encara por alguns segundos. Mas algo mudou nela - não está tão tensa, talvez. Seus olhos não estão críticos. "Uchiha, eu não posso perdoá-lo por ser um idiota de merda com a Sakura por tanto tempo ... Você realmente a machucou muito. Parte de mim sempre vai te odiar por isso. Mas ... ugh. Mas se você quer realmente corrigir isso, eu não vou ficar no seu caminho. Você faz ela estupidamente feliz. " Sua expressão endurece, mais uma vez, e eu realmente não posso reclamar. Uma Ino sentimental é muito desconfortável. "Mas eu juro, se você machucá-la novamente, eu, pessoalmente, vou cortar suas bolas e dar para você como alimento. Entendeu?"

"Ah." Eu começo a andar para ganhar uma distância. É estranho estar com Ino na escola - todos sabem que eu e a Sakura somos história- e rumores têm a tendência a começar do nada. De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar as pessoas pensarem que havia algo acontecendo entre mim e a Yamanaka.

"Hey!" Sua voz atravessa todo pátio inteiro. Tão maditamente alta. "Você está fodidamente bem vindo, seu burro!"

E a bola está rolando agora. Passo um - obter um aliado: feito. Operação: Ganhar Sakura de volta começou.

**XxXxXx**

**YokoNick-chan: **_realmente o sasuke merece suar muito, cansei de ver historias onde só a sakura corre atrás dele, espero que goste desse :). Beijos _

**Taiana-chan:**_ haha a ino é ótima não? Ela e o naruto vão enlouquecer o sasuke, ele vai correr muito, acredita em mim hehe. Beijos _

**Strikis: **_a gente vai ter que se contentar com a ino mesmo nesse momento, mas pelo menos ele ta fazendo pela sakura. Beijos _

**Jessi: **_odoro atiçar a curiosidade das pessoas hehe, sou má, mas um capitulo quentinho, espero que curta. Beijos_

**Saki: **_realmente a sakura já sofreu e correu muito pelo sasuke, agora é a vez dele. Beijos_

**Sasatogether: **_eles são o casal mais perfeito, pena que parece que o tio kishi não vê assim :(, mas eles são lindos juntos. Beijos_

**Gabi: **_sasuke tem o dom de ser idiota, mas as coisas vão melhorar ok? Ino é ino, não podíamos esperar menos que isso haha. Beijos_

**XxXxXx**

**Bem gatinhas, espero que tenham gostado, agora vou poder postar mais rápido, já que a gatinha aqui passo na vestibular \o/, adeus colégio e ola universidade.**

**Ps: adorei que algumas pessoas favoritaram a fic mas não comentaram, então espero que deixem reviews dessa vez, afinal preciso de incentivo. **

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Beijos :***


	4. Etapa Dois

**Amei as reviews do capitulo passado obrigada *-*, mas to sem tempo pra responder, natal sabe como é, comprar presente pra todo mundo u.u  
**

**Sei que esse ta pequeno, mas prometo que no proximo o capitulo vai estar maior  
**

**E esse é meu presentinho de natal pra vocês :)**

* * *

Eu odeio como eu sempre faço isso. Mas não faz parte de estar em um relacionamento, eu não sei, querer estar com essa pessoa? Porém mais e mais ... eu só sinto como se ele não me quisesse. Mas isso é loucura, né? Quero dizer, ele me diria se ele não me quisesse mais. Oh meu deus, eu estou me transformando em uma namorada psico-desesperada que questiona cada coisa que acontece.

Mas apenas uma vez... seria bom se ele pedisse para me ver – se fosse aquele que pedia os encontros, aquele que se inclinava para o beijo, aquele que ligou, aquele que disse bom dia. Eu continuo dizendo para mim mesma parar de ser aquela que inicia tudo. Mas se eu não fizer isso tenho medo que ele não faça também.

_De: Sasuke_

_Yeah. Jogando X-box, com os caras. Não posso realmente ir agora._

Porque, talvez se ele mostrasse sinais de que ainda me ama, eu me sentiria mais do que uma maldita amiga.

xXx

Como previsto, os rumores começaram. Atrás de suas mãos dobradas em forma de concha, as garotas estão especulando porque Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno terminaram. Os burburinhos são incessantes. Não o suficiente para perder minha calma, mas realmente, alguns deles precisam calar a boca. Todo mundo sabe que eu fui largado, mas eles não parecem aceitar isso – especialmente as meninas que parecem babar em qualquer um que tenho um pênis dentro dos seus jeans.

Serio mesmo, é "Oh, Haruno era muito feia de qualquer jeito. Você viu aquela testa?." e "Quero dizer, basta olhar para os cabelos. Sasuke-kun, definitivamente percebeu que merece coisa melhor." E ate "Eu ouvi que eles iam fazer sexo com as luzes acesas, mas ele viu ela nua e percebeu o quão gorda ela era." Mas os piores vem da Karin. Nunca consigo um maldito tempo dela. Ela esta falando como eu e ela tivemos uma "coisa" nos últimos meses. Não. De jeito nenhum.

Eu não posso evitar de encarar Sakura mais e mais. Ela esta com uma cara brava, mas não parece legitima. Ela é forte, porem essas palavras estão pegando ela. Eu odeio ver ela assim, mas não sei o que fazer para consertar isso.

xXx

Na sexta-feira, ninguém se preocupou em esconder a fofoca. Tem sido por malditas semanas, mas pequenas cidades como Konoha mantêm esses tipos de coisa em circulação por um bom tempo.

Eles não estão sussurrando mais, eles estão gritando para todo mundo ouvir. E Sakura ouve alto e claro. Ino faz um bom trabalho espantando as garotas, mas Sakura... ela só vira a cabeça e escuta. Ela é muito medrosa ate mesmo para abrir sua própria boca para se defender.

xXx

"Eu sei, ela é uma vadia, não é nenhuma surpresa o Sasuke-kun ter chutado a bunda gorda dela." A voz da Karin consegue parecer de alguma forma a voz de centenas de crianças na cafeteria. Vai entender. "Sasuke-kun e eu saímos outro dia e ele estava me dizendo o quanto ele lamentava o tempo que ele perdeu com ela. Quero dizer..." A voz dela cai para um sussurro. "ela não conseguia exita-lo, aparentemente". Falando sobre a patética.

Sakura estava sentada a algumas mesas de distancia com Ino e Hinata. Enquanto a cabeça dela esta enfiada no seu livro de química é obvio que as palavras de Karin estão tendo algum efeito sobre ela. Seus ombros estão curvados, como se ela tivesse se esquivando de algum ataque físico.

Naruto não aguentou mais. "Teme, ela esta falando da Sakura-chan como lixo e você não esta fazendo nada." Ele esta tremendo de raiva e pela primeira vez, eu não o culpo. Estou pronto pra rasgar a cabeça de vadia dela.

"Aparentemente ela também tenta um boquete. Quero dizer, eu não acho totalmente inesperado, mas perai né? Um cara tem que estar muito desesperado para recorrer a essa coisa-".

"Cala essa boca Karin." A sala fica em silencio e realmente eu não ligo mais. Honestamente a escola toda poderia estar assistindo que eu não daria à mínima. Dessa vez ela foi longe demais.

"S-Sasuke?". Obviamente ela esta pensando em alguma coisa inteligente para dizer para se retratar. Mas eu não vou deixar.

"Da pra você parar com isso? O que se passa na minha vida não é da sua conta, então para de fingir com se fosse." Ela trava com a boca aberta, pasma. Que, para ser honesto, é uma expressão comum para ela. "Deixe a Sakura em paz."

Saídas dramáticas nos filmes sempre pareceram tão dramáticas e exageradas. Como quando a personagem principal da um tapa em um cara e em seguida corre para fora, fazendo uma pose do poder feminino. Que é digna de rolar os olhos. Mas agora eu não dou à mínima. Sentar nessa maldita cafeteria só vai me fazer explodir completamente.

E eu não tenho coragem de olhar na cara da Sakura, de qualquer maneira.

xXx

"Uchiha!". Eu conheço essa voz em qualquer lugar. É o fim do dia e Sakura esta correndo para me alcançar antes de eu entrar no meu carro.

"Hn?". Evidentemente, eu estou surpreso. Essa é a primeira vez que temos algum contato desde aquela mensagem de texto. Talvez esse seja um sinal de melhora.

"Que diabos foi aquilo na hora do almoço?" Ela esta...com raiva. Que porra é essa? "Eu não preciso de você para defender minha honra ou qualquer coisa." Eu não posso fazer nada a não ser encarar os seus lábios enquanto ela esta fazendo esse discurso irritada. Algo sobre eles sempre me intrigou – não que eu tenha dito alguma coisa sobre isso pra ela antes. Eu só consigo pegar o final do que ela esta dizendo. "Assim eu sugiro, como você tão gentilmente disse a Karin, que você me deixe em paz. Porque, honestamente, você só esta fazendo isso piorar...".

Com isso os seus olhos ficam lacrimejantes. Ela tenta fazer isso passar piscando, mas uma lagrima desliza pelo seu rosto. Se eu tivesse coragem, eu já estaria com ela nos meus braços. Mas suas palavras me fazem congelar. "Você só esta fazendo isso piorar...".

"Sakura..." Eu não sei o que dizer. Não existem palavras certas. Há um silencio estranho, por quase meio segundo, mas é bastante obvio que alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido, mas não aconteceu. Ela toma um passo para trás. Para longe de mim.

"Por favor. Só...me deixe sozinha." E com isso ela corre. Meu corpo fica congelado no lugar. Eu só posso olhar ela correndo. E vê-la correndo é uma das coisas mais dolorosas possíveis, mas ainda sim, não posso seguir ela. Porque – eu acho que o Naruto esta certo – Eu sou um bastardo.

Mas há algo que Sakura esta se esquecendo. Eu não posso deixa-la sozinha. Uchihas são notoriamente teimosos. E caramba, eu estou cansado de estar sozinho. E mesmo agora que estou chateado por ter encontrado uma forma de arruinar as coisas quando eu realmente estava tentando ajudar, parte de mim esta aliviado.

Etapa dois: Protegê-la. Feito, mas tinha uma espécie de falha.

Mesmo que isso me mate por dentro, as lagrimas que ela derramou me mostram uma coisa. Ela não me esqueceu. E de jeito nenhum eu vou deixa-la escapar pelos meus dedos de novo.

* * *

**E então gostaram? Mereço reviews?**

**Beijos lindas  
**


End file.
